Would You Smile For Me ?
by Edhiltam
Summary: There was a break at the U-17 camp and Akiyama Takeru (OC) invited his friend Mori Juzaburo and Ochi Tsukimitsu at his home. But when Ochi saw Suzuna (OC), the sister of Takeru for a second time, some unknown feelings began to grow inside him. However, Ochi was unaware about the past relationship between Suzuna and his close friend Mori.
_Hello everybody ! So it's my first fanfiction, I'm french so my english is not perfect but anyway, I hope you'll like it !_

 _If you don't know Ochi Tsukimitsu (18 y.o), he's 226 cm (7'4 ft) and Mori Juzaburo (15 y.o) is 191,63 (6'2 ft). The two of them are doubles partners and close friends._

 _I don't own Prince of Tennis but I own the characters Takeru and Suzuna Akiyama.  
_

* * *

"That's all, dismissed !"

All the middle schoolers and high schoolers of the U-17 camp were cheering and shouting, they deserved a break after their tough training.

Mori Juzaburo grinned at this announcement "A break, finally !"

Ochi Tsukimitsu, the double partner of Mori responded "We can't relax, we have to practice or it will be tough when we will comeback."

"That's right." said Akiyama Takeru, close friend of Mori Juzaburo.

Takeru and Mori met in Rikkai Dai Fuzoku during their first year in school and they became friends. They registered for the tennis club but unlike Mori, Takeru did not skip practice. They came to the U-17 together, when Mori met Ochi, he introduced him to Takeru and the three of them became close.

After the announcement, the three boys decided to take their luggages for departure and Mori decided to see Takeru.

"Oi, Takeru, you said you will invite us to your house for one day, do you think your parents will be fine ?"

"Yes, but they are in a trip to see my grand parents who are sick. But don't worry, I will call Suzuna to inform her."

"It's been a while since I've seen her, I miss her a lot."

"I'm sure that she misses you but do not forget, she is my sister, don't play too much with her."

Mouri smiled bitterly at theses words.

...

The three boys came down of the train and they arrived at Kanagawa Prefecture.

"Takeru, is that really okay to sleep in your house for the night ?" Mori asked.

"Yeah don't worry, I asked Suzuna if she can find two big futons for you, she said she was searching like crazy but at the end, she find some !"

While walking, Takeru was talking with Ochi about tennis but Mori was distracted about something else. However, when they walked, he spotted a stand with a lottery machine. "Hey ! There's a lottery ! You can win some prizes ! I'm going to do it !"

Mori ran up to the stand and a young women welcomed him "Ohayo gozaimasu, if you want to spin the lottery machine, it's 500 yens for 3 spins."

"I have no money, Tsuki-san, do you have some money ? I will repay you next time, promise !" Ochi sighed and gave him 500 yens. They decided to take turn for spin the lottery machine, Mori and Takeru lost and the women gave them some tissues. And when Ochi spin the machine, a silver ball appeared.

"Congratulations ! You win the third prize, here, you gain two tickets for the planetarium of Tokyo !"

Mori was surprised "Tsuki-san, good job ! I guess I will give you thoses tickets, you paid them and you win the prize."

"It's okay, I don't need them, I'll give them to you."

With that, they walked to Takeru's house while talking about the U-17 World Cup which was coming.

...

"I'm home !" Takeru shouted but no one respond "Maybe Suzuna is upstairs."

"Oi, Takeru, can you show me your toilet ? I need them really quick !"

"Yes, don't worry. Ochi, you can take a walk in the garden since the house is kind of small for you and the garden is really beautiful in autumn."

Takeru lead Mori to the bathroom. After the train, Ochi wanted to walk so he went to the garden as told and he could see that the garden was coated of autumn trees.

When he walked, he could see at his feet a long carpet of yellow and orange leaves. He began to walk and at the end of the garden, he saw a small girl with short midnight blue hair with glasses, she wore an uniform, in fact, it was the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's uniform. She was looking up at the giant trees that surrended her. With no reason, she had a big smile in her face. Unconsciously, Ochi began to walk towards her.

Suddenly, hearing the sound of some steps, Suzuna turned her head towards Ochi. She was startled. "Oh ! Ochi-san ! It's been a while !"

Ochi nodded in response "Hai."

All of a sudden, a strong wind came and Suzuna caught a glance of the eye of Ochi.

"Umm… Should we go inside ? It's began to be a little windy !"

When they walked, Suzuna was constantly looking at Ochi. He sensed that something was watching him so he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive, It's been a while since we haven't see each other and I'm always impressed with your height."

"It's okay."

"You are so lucky to be so tall ! I guess a lot of people is jealous of you."

The two of them looked into each other eyes, Suzuna laughed heartely at Ochi and he could feel his heart skipped a beat.

When Suzuna was about to open the door, Takeru was faster and appears in front of Suzuna and Ochi "Suzuna ! I missed you so much ! I was so worried that you were not here !" Takeru ran towards Suzuna and gave her a hug. She answered him back by wraping her arms around him and Mori showed up "Can I have a hug also Suzuna-chan ?"

Suzuna laughed, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Juzaburo-senpai."

Mori was pleased to see her "Ohayo, Suzuna-chan."

Suddenly, a big wind appeared and made Takeru shivers. "I think we should go inside, it's going to be cold."

Takeru began to lead the way for the living room and they sit on the couch.

Suzuna stood up from the couch "Should I get something to drink for everybody ?"

"I want a Pocari Sweat can !" Said Mori.

Ochi continued "Water, please."

"Same as usual."

"A Pocari Sweat can and some water ? Okay, no problem !"

Suzuna went to the kitchen to take the drinks. She came back and she place a can of Pocari Sweat, a glass of water and two cups of hot milk coffee. They thanked her and began to drink.

While drinking, Mori smiled at Suzuna "Hey, did you know that I won two tickets for the planetarium in Tokyo ?"

"Whaaa… ! Seriously ?! Congratulations !"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Ochi glanced at Mori.

Suzuna hesitated "I don't know, I have classes and I'm not free this sunday, I have a competition."

"It said that we can go whenever we want until the end of the month. I'm free during two weeks, so I will wait for your answer."

Suzuna gave an embarrassed smile, Mori and Takeru began to talk about the planetarium. Takeru continued with talking about planets, black holes and stellar systems. Suzuna who is usually interested when Takeru talked about astronomy, this time she was daydreaming. She didn't know what to do and she watched Ochi who was looking outside the window, she couldn't stop watching his eye, she wanted to see him more.


End file.
